The present invention relates to a vacuum switching chamber of the type disclosed in German Offenlegungsscrift [laid-open patent application] No. 3,227,482. Such a vacuum switching chamber includes two mutually identically configured switch contacts which are each disposed at an end face of coaxial contact pins and face one another. The switch contacts are each composed of a cup-shaped coil body having attached at its open end face a contact element shaped overall like a circular disc or circular ring. In the closed state of the switch contacts, the contact elements lie flush against one another. In order to form turn conductors and generate an axial magnetic field, the cup walls of the coil body are penetrated by several slots which pass through the cup wall and also into the cup bottom. The slots are arranged at a considerable angle relative to the axis of the contact pins and are distributed symmetrically over the circumference of the coil body. Within the cavity of the coil body, between its bottom and the contact element, there is disposed a concentric supporting ring which is arranged in the region of the contact element near the axis. The contact element is provided with radial slots which are continued in associated slots of the cup wall.